


Sweater Weather

by god



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Urban AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/pseuds/god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urban AU were they are all awkward teenagers or maybe just a fanfic dedicated to making fun of Hajime Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> man idk i hope i just don't give up on this

It felt as if the two of them were in a movie, making out in the orange light of the afternoon, their tongues moving slowly in order to avoid creating any unwanted wet sounds. It felt warm and right, and Komaeda’s right hand moved to Hinata’s side, but Hinata’s arms felt too rigid to leave his laptop’s keyboard. But after taking a small breath into the kiss, Hinata finally got himself to slide his left hand under Komaeda’s shirt, and in the moment his fingertips touched the cold skin on Komaeda’s ribs, he felt as if-  
Their heads suddenly departed at the sound of knocking at Hinata’s room. Quickly, they arranged the blanket over their knees and resumed to watching the movie playing on Hinata’s laptop. The door creaked and Hinata’s mother appeared in the frame.  
“Hey boys, dinner’s ready. You’d better eat it before it cools down.”  
“But mom! The movie ain’t over!”  
Komaeda just kept glancing both at Hinata’s and his mom.  
“Just put it on pause then.”  
“Finee. We’ll be at the table in a minute.”  
Hinata’s mom smiled and closed the door. In that very moment, Hinata raised the blanket to make sure none of them had some boner going on. Komaeda giggled. Hinata glared at him.  
“I was just making sure! I mean, you know how easy you get heated on!”  
“Yeah… me…” Teased Komaeda and then he chuckled to himself. Hinata chose to leave it that way, since were it not for his mother with her invitation to dinner, he would have been the owner of a remarkable erection.  
The two of them got up and made their way to the dinner table in the living room. The television was on, and Izuru was already in his seat. On the table were plates with boiled sweet potatoes and roast beef with coleslaw. Hinata and Komaeda took their seats, on the other side of the table from Izuru and Hinata’s mother, silently.  
“It smells good.” Said Komaeda in Ms.Hinata’s direction, as a compliment.  
“Why are we having dinner at 6PM?” asked Hinata.  
“Because you aren’t supposed to be eating after 7PM, Hajime. Eat your food and quit complaining. Keep eating the way you feel like and you’ll wake up with some cardiovascular health issue.”  
Hinata rolled his eyes. He looked over at Izuru, who was slowly cutting his beef into pieces. Hinata started to eat his food too, in a hurry, feeling the urge to go out as soon as possible.  
“You eat too fast!” remarked his mom, and she glanced over at Hinata’s almost empty plate. He ate all the meat, leaving some potatoes and most of the salad uneaten. Hinata’s mom took a deep sigh at the sight of that. Komaeda didn’t even touch his beef, but at least he ate some salad and potatoes.   
Still chewing, Hinata declared:  
“Me and Nagito are going out now.”  
“Alright, as long as you’re back by nine.”  
Hinata growled, and Komaeda chuckled discretely.   
“What about you Izuru? Aren’t you going out today? It’s a Friday after all.”  
“Don’t feel like it”, Izuru replied.  
Hinata pointed his finger at Izuru and faked a laughter, mocking him for having no friends, even though in reality Izuru had more friends than Hinata could ever dream of having.  
Hinata and Komaeda started walking towards the entrance door to get their shoes on.  
“What about the movie, Hajime?”  
“We’ll watch it some other time.” Hinata said, hurrying to get his shoes on so that he could go out. Before heading out, he grabbed his skateboard, his favorite cap and a hoodie.  
Komaeda waved with a smile.   
“Good bye, Miss Hinata! Good bye, Izuru!”  
“Bye bye, Nagito, dear!” replied Hinata’s mom with a relaxed smile on her face.  
Hinata rolled his eyes once again.  
“Bye, mom.”  
“Bye, Hajime, sweetie. Nagito, please make sure that he doesn’t do anything too reckless!”  
Komada chuckled.  
“I will, Miss Hinata!”  
And then they got out of Hinata’s apartment and started going down the stairs. After passing one floor, Hinata kicked Komaeda lightly in the shoulder.  
“What was that for, Hajime?” asked Komaeda, knowing very well what the punch in his shoulder was about.  
Hinata groaned and rolled his eyes.   
“Stop laughing about what my mother says!”   
“I was laughing at your reaction!” Komaeda clarified.  
Hinata just tsk-ed as they got out of the apartment complex.  
“So, wher’d’ya wanna go? Maybe grab something to eat?”  
“Hajime, we just ate.”  
“Then maybe the park?”  
“Sure.”  
Hinata jumped on his skateboard, riding it while Komaeda walked along. After going like this for a while, Komaeda stopped.   
“Hajime, I don’t feel like going to the park.”  
“Hm? Why?”  
“It’s not like I’m being picky about the location or anything, I am fine with any place if you are, but, you know, if we go to the park we’ll end up hanging around the skate slope, and I’m not really in the mood for socialization, especially since we won’t know who’ll be there.”  
Hinata stopped riding his skate and rubbed his chin in thought.  
“I could ask Nanami who’s there. You know she hangs around there as much as her DS battery lives.” He said, but then thought about it some more. “But if you don’t wanna go there we can find a different place. Where do you wanna go?”  
“I don’t know.” Komaeda started chuckling to himself. “Actually I don’t have a problem with going to the skate slope. I really don’t care where we’re going.”  
Hinata watched Komaeda with doubt, and Komaeda just gave him a reassuring smile.  
“Nah, it’s ok. I’m not really in the mood for that place either.”  
Komaeda frowned.  
“Really.”  
Hinata raised his eyebrows at Komaeda, emphasizing the fact that he really wasn’t in the mood to go to the skate slope.  
“Then where are we gonna go?”  
“We can lay on the grass in the park! Wha’d’ya say??” Hinata said, wriggling his eyebrows at an attempt to be funny, even if his suggestion was serious. “Maybe grab some beer too. HMM??”  
Komaeda shrugged and smiled. “Okay”  
They ended up in the park by something past 7, laying on the grass, somewhere somewhat away from the alleys.  
Komaeda coughed, choking on a cigarette.  
Embarrassed, he felt the need to excuse himself.  
“It’s because I am laying on my back!”  
Komaeda laughed, letting some more of his beer slip onto the ground. He didn’t really enjoy the taste of alcohol. Whenever he would really want to get drunk, he’d take cocktails mixed with juice so that he wouldn’t feel that burning sensation down his throat.  
The sky had by then became a dark shade of blue, the first set of stars making their appearance already.   
Already hazed by the little amount of beer he had, Hinata turned to Komaeda.   
“I like you, Komaeda.” He said with a serious expression. “ Like, like like you. Like, love like you.”  
Komaega giggled, getting his forehead closer to Hinata’s. He would always be the first getting closer, the first testing the ice, but never the one breaking it. He preferred to let Hinata take care of that, assuming that that would also make him feel like the powerful one in the relation.  
“I know, Hajime. That’s why we are in a relationship, you know..” Then, trying hard not to laugh loudly, he added. “I like, like like you too!”  
Hinata started laughing too, closing the gap between their faces. But just when Hinata was ready to get his arms around Komaeda’s neck and eventually get on top of him, Komaeda felt like ruining the mood by announcing: “It’s almost 8:30 PM, we should get going if we want to have you home by 9!”  
Hinata immediately rolled off in Komaeda’s opposite direction and groaned.   
“You’re so fucking terrible, Nagito. “

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me,  
> also have some drawings for this au   
> http://deells.tumblr.com/post/75677924102/urban-au-will-be-the-death-of-me  
> http://deells.tumblr.com/post/75593858837/this-au-is-the-bes-t  
> http://deells.tumblr.com/post/74527122346/sk8r-boy-komahina-au-movie-cover


End file.
